The described subject matter relates to electronic computing, and more particularly to access control management in tape libraries that provide mass storage.
Storage automation systems, e.g., data cartridge storage systems, typically include a host computer and a data storage device. The data storage device typically comprises a cartridge storage element, input/output components, and a moveable cartridge access component, sometimes referred to as a “picker.” The cartridge storage element stores a plurality of data cartridges in an array, and each data cartridge in the array has an associated storage position within the cartridge storage element.
During operation, the data storage device may receive, from the host computer, a request for retrieval of a specified data cartridge. The storage device determines, based on the request received from the host computer, a data cartridge position for the requested data cartridge. The movable cartridge access device then moves to that position, retrieves the requested cartridge from the cartridge storage element, moves to the position of an input/output component, for example, a data cartridge drive, and loads the data cartridge into the data cartridge drive.
Moreover, the data storage device may also receive, from the host computer, a request to return a previously retrieved data cartridge to the storage element. The storage device determines, based on such a request, to return received from the host computer, a data cartridge position for storing the foregoing data cartridge. The movable cartridge access device then retrieves the data cartridge from the input/output component, moves the data cartridge to the determined data cartridge location and loads the data cartridge into the cartridge storage element.
Typically, the data storage device further comprises a controller, which is configured to receive requests, such as the cartridge retrieval requests described above, from the host computer and manage the operation of the device in response to the requests. During operation of the storage device, the controller may retain operational information that is used by the controller for operation and management of the device. A data storage device may also comprise a separate management controller which is configured to receive requests such as, e.g., configuration settings or cartridge retrieval requests from a management computer or a person at a management console.
Owners or administrators of storage systems may wish to regulate access to resources managed by the storage system.